Orthogonal frequency division multiplexed (OFDM) waveforms are presently used to communicate over Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) air interfaces in fourth generation (4G) long term evolution (LTE) networks operating under the communications protocol defined by third generation partnership project (3GPP) technical standard (TS) 36.211 (2008), which is incorporated by reference herein as if reproduced in its entirety. OFDM waveforms provide many advantages over other waveforms, including the ease of implementation using fast Fourier transform (FFT) and inverse FFT (IFFT) and robustness against multi-path fading.